


8 ans

by MxCordelia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Broken Promises, Canon Universe, Disabled Character, Disabled Levi, Dramatic slap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin Smith Is A Little Shit, Feels, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Ils ont perdu tellement de temps, Kissing, Levi Needs a Hug (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Misunderstandings, POV Levi Ackerman, Sad with a Happy Ending, Titan Erwin Smith, Trust Issues, they just need to talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCordelia/pseuds/MxCordelia
Summary: S’il y avait eu deux seringues.Si Erwin avait hérité du Titan Bestial.Un an après la guerre, Levi se rend à la cérémonie commémorative de la fin de la guerre. Dans cette immense salle de bal, il revoit Erwin pour la première fois depuis plus d’un an.Erwin qui n’était pas là lorsqu’il s’est réveillé à l’hôpital, piétinant au passage leur promesse et son cœur.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	8 ans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfic Eruri :) C'est toujours un plaisir de contribuer au fandom francophone !  
> Cette fois, j'avais besoin d'écrire une fin heureuse. Donc je vous préviens, ça va être un peu cheesy x)  
> Imaginons qu’il y avait deux seringues et que Erwin a hérité du Titan Bestial. Imaginons que la guerre est terminée et que (presque) tout le monde a survécu.  
> Je vais éviter les spoilers pour les personnes qui n’ont pas lu le manga et veulent profiter pleinement de la saison 4. D’ailleurs je ne vais pas non plus utiliser la saison 4. Donc pas de spoiler SAUF un élément présent dans le chapitre 126 concernant Levi (je pense que si vous traînez sur Insta, Twitter ou TikTok, vous savez, ça concerne son apparence physique). Et encore, j’extrapole beaucoup et je change des éléments par rapport à ce qu’il se passe en vrai dans le manga.  
> Bref, tout ça pour dire que c’est pas fort en spoil.  
> En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

L’anniversaire de la victoire. Levi n’avait aucune envie d’y aller. D’ailleurs, jusqu’à ce matin, il ne comptait pas y mettre les pieds. Mais Hange a débarqué chez lui vers midi avec pour objectif de l’y traîner. Ordre de la reine. Il aurait pu refuser, il n’est plus un soldat. Le devoir, la hiérarchie, les règles… Tout ça appartient au passé. Pourtant, il s’est laissé entraîner par Hange. Peut-être parce qu’au fond, il crevait d’envie de venir. Pas pour la gloire et les médailles qui ne l’ont jamais intéressées. Mais pour le voir lui. 

Erwin.

Erwin qui ne lui a pas accordé un seul regard depuis qu’il est entré dans cette stupide salle de réception. Durant la cérémonie, ils se sont tenus l’un à côté de l’autre, séparés par quelques misérables centimètres, le poing sur le cœur. Plus proches qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été depuis près d’un an. S’il n’avait pas eu sa canne pour l’aider à tenir debout, Levi se serait certainement effondré avant la fin du discours de la reine. Parce que le major – devenu général – n’a même pas daigné le saluer par politesse. 

Et maintenant Levi est assis sur une chaise, contre le mur, loin de l’agitation du buffet et de la piste de danse. À dévorer Erwin des yeux. Erwin qui fait danser Hange, rit avec Pixis et pose une main paternelle sur l’épaule d’Armin. Il a l’air heureux. Levi sait qu’il devrait s’en réjouir, parce que c’est ce qu’il voulait. Qu’Erwin soit heureux. C’est la raison pour laquelle il n’a jamais cherché à le revoir, ni à lui parler et qu’il s’est même refusé à lui écrire. Il voulait qu’il soit heureux et qu’il profite pleinement des neuf années qu’il lui reste. Neuf devenues huit. Si tant est que cette foutue malédiction soit réelle.

Mais la vérité est qu’il bouillonne de rage et de jalousie. S’il s’écoutait, il se lèverait pour interpeller Erwin devant tout le monde. Lui demander pourquoi il n’a pas tenu sa promesse. Cependant il connaît déjà la réponse. Et, même s’il s’est fait une raison depuis longtemps, ça fait mal à en crever.

Lui qui croyait qu’Erwin avait le sens de l’honneur… Bien sûr, Levi l’aurait libéré de sa promesse et lui aurait rendu sa liberté. Du moins, c’était ce que Levi avait prévu, ce à quoi il s’était préparé. Mais Erwin n’est pas venu. Même pas pour l’informer de vive voix que le marché ne tenait plus.

La douleur. Elle fait maintenant partie de son quotidien. Chaque jour est accompagné de son lot de souffrances. Levi s’y est habitué. Il se réveille tous les matins avec, elle le suit toute la journée et bien sûr la nuit. Des nuits courtes, agitées par les cauchemars. Pourtant Levi a l’impression de n’avoir jamais autant souffert qu’en cet instant. Et sur la piste de danse, Erwin fait tourbillonner leur camarade devenue reine. 

Il n’aurait jamais dû venir… C’était une erreur. Décidé à mettre autant de distance possible entre lui et Erwin, Levi récupère sa canne posée contre le mur. Il se relève avec difficulté. Malheureusement, c’est le moment choisi par Hange pour le rejoindre.

— Où tu vas comme ça ?

— Je me casse. 

— Déjà ? s’étonne Hange.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

— Tu devrais au moins parler à Erwin avant de partir.

Levi balaie cette suggestion de sa main mutilée. Heureusement, Hange ne le retient pas. Il traverse la grande salle en boîtant, avec une lenteur qui le frustre lui-même. Il les sent, les regards sur lui. Moqueurs dans le pire des cas, curieux dans le meilleur. Le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité. C’était comme ça qu’on l’appelait. Mais cet homme n’existe plus.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent sans doute, cet homme ne manque pas à Levi. Il appartient simplement au passé. Il a rejoint le jeune voleur et l’adolescent des bas-fonds. Et à quoi bon être le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité maintenant que la guerre est terminée ? Levi n’a peut-être pas offert son cœur, mais il ne regrette pas d’avoir offert son corps. Même s’il y a des nuits plus difficiles que d’autres.

Alors qu’il atteint enfin l’escalier et se prépare une descente douloureuse, une voix l’interpelle. Une voix qu’il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

— Levi ! Attends !

Putain. 

Décidé à faire comme s’il n’avait pas entendu, Levi entame sa descente des marches. Erwin le rattrape en quelques enjambées. 

— Levi, s’il te plaît. Il faut que…. qu’on parle.

Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, la main droite cramponnée à la rambarde, Levi poursuit son avancée. Ne pas relever la tête. Ne pas répondre. En cet instant, il donnerait n’importe quoi pour recouvrer sa force et son agilité. Pour pouvoir repousser violemment la main qu’Erwin a osé poser sur son épaule. Et partir en courant. Sauf qu’il ne peut plus. Il doit descendre ce foutu escalier, marche par marche, en serrant les dents.

— J’ai rien à te dire, finit-il par cracher, en sachant bien que cette réponse ne contentera pas l’ancien commandant. 

— Moi si.

Erwin est descendu de quelques marches supplémentaires dans le but de lui barrer la route. Pris au piège, Levi s’immobilise. Il envisage pendant un instant d’essayer de contourner l’homme, mais descendre un escalier est déjà suffisamment compliqué avec sa canne, si en plus il ne peut pas s’appuyer sur la rambarde… Il préfère s’épargner l’humiliation d’une chute. 

— Je t’écoute, déclare-t-il, en continuant d’éviter le regard d’Erwin, quand bien même ce dernier se retrouve à sa hauteur.

Trois marches ont réduit à néant leur différence de taille. Erwin se retrouve même en contrebas.

— Pas ici… 

C’est sûr qu’avec les invités et les serviteurs qui vont et viennent, ce n’est pas le cadre idéal. Et bien que Levi n’ait aucune envie d’avoir cette conversation, si elle doit avoir lieu, il préfère que ça ne soit pas aux yeux de tous.

— Alors laisse-moi descendre, ordonne Levi en frappant sa canne contre le marbre.

— Levi… 

— Démerde-toi pour trouver un endroit tranquille. Et pas trop loin, il est hors de question que tu me fasses crapahuter dans tout le château. 

Voyant qu’Erwin ne bouge toujours pas d’un pouce, Levi se décide à employer la manière forte. Autrement dit : à lui donner un coup de canne. 

— Magne-toi, j’ai pas toute la journée ! De quoi t’as peur ? C’est pas comme si je pouvais m’enfuir en courant.

Cette fois, Erwin acquiesce et se décale enfin.

— Attend-moi en bas des escaliers. Je reviens, déclare-t-il avant de dévaler les escaliers.

La boule au ventre, Levi reprend sa descente. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui veut encore ? Lui dire qu’il est désolé, peut-être. Si c’est le cas, Erwin peut se les fourrer bien profond, ses excuses avec un an de retard. À moins qu’il ne veuille simplement reprendre contact ? Sauf que le « on reste amis », c’était l’année dernière qu’il fallait le proposer. À cette époque, peut-être que Levi n’aurait pas eu le courage de refuser. 

Dans tous les cas, sa réponse est toute trouvée : va te faire foutre, Erwin. Va au diable. Et fous-moi la paix. 

***

Les voilà maintenant dans ce qui semble être un petit salon pour recevoir les invités de marque. L’endroit est richement décoré, dans des tons verts et bleus. Des tableaux occupent les murs, dont un immense portrait d’Historia. Des petits canapés et fauteuils offrent des assises confortables et Levi ne se fait pas prier pour s’installer alors qu’Erwin referme la porte. À clé.

Levi serre les dents. Il ne peut plus faire machine arrière. 

— Je t’écoute, déclare-t-il pour briser le silence pesant.

Erwin est resté près de la porte, dans son dos. Tant mieux. C’est plus facile ainsi. Levi se force à fixer un point imaginaire, droit devant lui.

— Tu… comment tu vas ?

— Bien.

— On ne dirait pas.

À cause de qui ? Levi se retient de cracher qu’il irait mieux s’il ne s’était pas comporté comme un connard. Et que c’est un peu tard pour demander des nouvelles. C’était il y a un an, lorsqu’il s’est réveillé à l’hôpital, qu’il fallait s’enquérir de son état. Mais de toute évidence, Erwin n’en avait rien à foutre à ce moment-là. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu me veux Erwin ? 

— Je… Je pense que je te dois des excuses.

— Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Démerde-toi avec ta culpabilité, c’est pas mon problème.

Erwin s’avance, contourne le fauteuil dans lequel Levi s’est assis, et met finalement un genou à terre pour être à son niveau. Levi se raidit. La dernière fois qu’ils ont été dans cette position, les rôles étaient inversés. _Oublie tes rêves et offre ton cœur_. Il pourrait presque entendre le fracas des maisons que le titan Bestial réduisait en poussière. Ce titan qui est maintenant en possession d’Erwin. 

— Levi… Regarde-moi…

Une main sur sa joue. Comme une brûlure qui se propage jusqu’à son cœur en lambeaux. Et le regard bleu d’Erwin. Ce bleu qu’il ne pensait jamais revoir. Il avait presque oublié ce que c’était. Se perdre dans ce regard océan. L’espace d’un instant, Levi en oublie presque sa colère et sa rancœur. Pendant une seconde, il se surprend à avoir envie de pardonner. Après tout, comment lui en vouloir ? L’ancien capitaine sait à quoi il ressemble aujourd’hui. L’homme qu’Erwin avait promis d’attendre n’existe plus. Alors qu’Erwin, lui, n’a pas changé. Il est toujours aussi beau, aussi séduisant et aussi fort. 

— Je suis désolé, répète Erwin en reprenant sa main. Je pensais que ça serait plus facile pour toi si je gardais mes distances mais… de toute évidence, ce n’était pas la bonne… stratégie.

Après un an, Levi pensait avoir réussi à faire son deuil. Ou du moins, avoir commencé. Il réalise qu’il n’en est rien. La douleur est aussi vive qu’au premier jour. Si ce n’est pire. Parce qu’Erwin est là pour jeter du sel sur la plaie. Ça ne lui suffisait pas de lui arracher le cœur, faut-il encore qu’il le piétine ?

— Plus facile ? Tu pensais que ça serait plus facile ? s’étouffe l’homme en sentant la colère le submerger.

— Je…

— Tu n’étais même pas là à mon réveil ! Tu n’as même pas cherché à prendre de nouvelles !

— Hange m’en a..., tente Erwin, d’une voix mal assurée.

Mais Levi ne veut rien entendre. Un an qu’il contient sa rancœur. Il n’en a parlé à personne. Pas même à Hange qui pourtant avait deviné les grandes lignes. Il faut que ça sorte.

— La moindre des choses, ça aurait été d’être là ! Et je ne te parle même pas de ta promesse. Mais après tout ce qu’on a vécu, après tout ce que j’ai sacrifié pour toi…

— Levi, je suis désolé, je pensais…

— Non tu ne pensais pas ! Est-ce que tu as essayé une seule fois de te mettre à ma place ?! Je me suis réveillé dans une putain de chambre d’hôpital, incapable de marcher, défiguré, à moitié aveugle, et tu n’étais pas là ! J’avais besoin de toi et tu n’es jamais venu !

Face à lui, Erwin baisse les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute. Mais Levi n’en a pas terminé.

— Ne me fais pas croire que tu pensais que ça serait plus _facile_ pour moi ! C’était surtout plus facile de fuir ! Qu’est-ce que tu croyais exactement ? Que j’allais te forcer à tenir ta promesse ? C’est ça qui te faisait peur ? Être obligé de passer les neuf années qu’il te restait avec un infirme ? Parce que tu pensais que j’étais assez cruel pour t’imposer ça ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble ?

Erwin a relevé la tête. L’incompréhension se lit aisément sur son visage. Levi s’en retrouve déstabilisé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Erwin prend soudainement sa main dans la sienne. Et la caresse avec une tendresse inattendue. Sa main où l’index et le majeur manquent. En temps normal, Levi ne supporte pas que les gens touchent cette main. Pourtant, il ne la reprend pas. 

— Ce n’est pas pour cette raison que je ne suis pas venu, Levi. Et il ne m’est même pas venu à l’esprit que tu puisses croire que j’étais parti à cause de ce qu’il t’était arrivé. Ça n’a rien à voir… Tu as vraiment cru que… ? Maria, je comprends que tu en sois venu à me détester à ce point. Si j’avais su, je… 

Tant de douceur dans cette voix. Confus, Levi ne sait plus que penser. Se serait-il réellement trompé ? Aurait-il mal interprété la désertion d’Erwin ? Mais quelle autre raison aurait pu le pousser à s’enfuir ? Alors qu’ils s’étaient promis que, quand tout serait terminé, que la paix serait revenue, ils s’autoriseraient enfin à… être ensemble. C’était il y a presque dix ans. Quelques jours après leur premier et unique baiser. Le seul qu’ils se soient jamais autorisés. 

Il y avait tellement d’obstacles, tellement de raisons pour garder leurs distances. La hiérarchie, la crainte de devenir la faiblesse de l’autre, les menaces de mort, le devoir, les titans, les jeux politiques, la mort elle-même. Pourtant, pendant toutes ces années, Levi s’est accroché à cette promesse. C’est ce qui l’a fait ternir. Elle l’a même aidé à se réveiller après l’explosion, cette putain de promesse. S’ils étaient encore vivants à la fin de cette guerre, ils essayeraient. De s’aimer. Quand bien même ils s’aimaient déjà depuis très longtemps. Depuis si longtemps que Levi est incapable de se rappeler comment c’était avant. 

— Je me fiche d’à quoi tu ressembles, de tes cicatrices, de ton handicap... Tout ça, ça n’a aucune espèce d’importance. J’aurais tellement aimé t’offrir l’avenir qu’on s’était promis… Vivre avec toi, avoir des enfants, vieillir à tes côtés… T’aimer chaque jour de ta vie. Et tu mérites cet avenir ! Plus que n’importe qui. Mais Levi, je ne peux pas te le donner… Et je t’aime trop pour t’en priver !

Combien de fois Levi a-t-il rêvé d’entendre ces mots ? _Ça n’a pas d’importance_. Combien de fois s’est-il imaginé qu’Erwin frapperait à sa porte pour lui dire qu’il s’était trompé, qu’il avait changé d’avis et qu’il n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer. C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il vient de dire. _Je t’aime_. 

Face à une telle déclaration, l’ancien capitaine tente de contrôler la tempête de sentiments qui se déchaîne soudainement dans sa poitrine. Tout ça n’a aucun sens. Si Erwin l’aime et s’il se fiche de son apparence et de son corps meurtri, alors pourquoi n’était-il pas là à son réveil ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? 

— Je croyais que si je m’éloignais, il serait plus facile pour toi de tourner la page et de… trouver quelqu’un avec qui tu pourrais construire quelque chose. Quelqu’un dont les jours ne sont pas comptés. 

Le claquement d’une gifle interrompt le monologue du général. Levi sent sa paume le brûler alors que la joue d’Erwin rougit à vue d’œil. Il n’a même pas réalisé qu’il avait levé la main. Alors que ses yeux s’embuent de larmes, il tente de se persuader que c’est à cause de la douleur aiguë dans son épaule suite à ce mouvement trop brusque. Heureusement, il est passé maître dans l’art de les contenir. 

Ce n’est pas possible. Erwin ne peut pas l’avoir abandonné pour une raison aussi futile. Il n’a pas pu réellement penser qu’il serait mieux sans lui. Tout ça à cause de la malédiction d’Ymir ?

— Pauvre con. 

— Levi…

— T’avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision à ma place. T’avais pas le droit de décider de ce dont j’avais besoin ou pas, de ce que je voulais ou pas.

Erwin a la décence de baisser les yeux. 

— Je suis désolé, répète-t-il pour la énième fois.

— Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! 

Levi est lui-même surpris par la puissance avec laquelle il a hurlé cette dernière phrase. Cette dernière est accueillie par un silence.

Boulversé par l’aveu d’Erwin, Levi ne parvient même plus à penser. Tout se bouscule dans son esprit. Les souvenirs s’emmêlent et prennent tout d’un coup une nouvelle couleur. Pendant plus d’un an, il s’est levé chaque matin et couché chaque soir avec l’idée qu’Erwin ne voulait plus de lui. Et aujourd’hui, il apprend que cet enflure avait en réalité pris la décision de l’abandonner parce qu’il pensait qu’il méritait « mieux » ? Mieux que quoi ? Mieux que l’amour d’un homme que Levi a pourtant attendu pendant presque dix ans ? Mieux pour qui ? Certainement pas pour Levi.

— On ne sait même pas si cette putain de malédiction est réelle ! Elle a peut-être disparu avec le primordial ! 

Face à lui Erwin ne répond pas. Toujours accroupi, il rentre légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules, comme s’il appréhendait la suite. 

— Et même s’il ne te restait réellement plus que neuf ans… Je les aurais pris, moi ! 

— Je sais… c’est pour ça que j’ai préféré partir. Je ne voulais pas que tu gâches encore dix ans à cause de moi.

— Mais c’était à moi de décider, putain ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Erwin relève enfin la tête. Levi devine aisément la gêne dans ses yeux bleus.

— Dix putain d’années, Erwin. On a attendu dix ans. Alors tu crois que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre qu’il te reste neuf ans, cinq ans ou trois mois ?!

— Levi…

Ce qu’il peut l’énerver à répéter son prénom comme ça, comme s’il le suppliait de se taire. 

— C’est une excuse de merde ! Tu voulais pas être avec moi parce que neuf ans c’est pas suffisant pour toi ? Il suffisait de le dire. Mais t’as même pas été capable de venir me voir ! Alors que j’avais besoin de toi ! Et pas à cause de cette promesse à con, c’était y a dix piges, on aurait pu dire qu’il y avait prescription ! J’avais besoin de toi parce que t’étais mon ami ! L’un des derniers qu’il me restait parce que tous les autres sont morts ! Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, Petra, Oluo ! Tout le monde est mort ! Il me restait que toi et Hange ! Mais t’as préféré fuir comme un lâche !

La colère déborde. Un an de frustration, de honte et de culpabilité. Tout ça parce qu’Erwin n’a pas eu les couilles de lui dire la vérité.

— Tu dis que tu as fait ça parce que tu m’aimais ? Bullshit ! Si tu m’avais vraiment aimé, si tu avais eu un minimum de respect pour moi, tu serais venu à l’hôpital. Tu ne m’aurais pas laissé imaginer que je ne méritais pas ces neufs putains d’années ! Parce que la vérité, c’est que je les avais méritées ! Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi, peut-être même que tu me les devais ! 

— Je suis vraiment dé…, tente Erwin avant de se faire une nouvelle fois couper la parole par un Levi de plus en plus échauffé.

— Et le pire, c’est que t’as le culot de te pointer, de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de me dire que tu es « désolé » ? Mais va te faire foutre, Erwin. Va bien te faire foutre !

Lorsque Levi se tait enfin, il est bout de souffle. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux. Dans son emportement, il a laissé tomber sa canne qui a roulé sur le tapis. Erwin la ramasse sans un mot, Levi la lui arrache avec autorité. 

— Tu as raison, j’ai été lâche. Et égoïste. J’aurais dû venir te voir à l’hôpital, j’aurais dû être là pour te soutenir. À la place, j’ai pris la fuite sans explication. Alors que tu aurais mérité au moins une explication. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud alors que tu me faisais confiance et que tu avais toujours été à mes côtés quand moi, j’avais besoin de toi. Je t’ai fait souffrir et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. 

Contre toute attente, ces aveux sont agréables à entendre. À vrai dire, Levi n’aurait jamais pensé qu’Erwin puisse ainsi admettre ses tords. Il se surprend à avoir envie, non pas de lui arracher les yeux, mais de lui mordre les lèvres. Sentir son sang dans sa bouche. Et l’embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Parce que même si Erwin est le pire des connards, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’aimer. Il n’a jamais pu, alors que pourtant, Sina sait combien il a essayé. 

— Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, et encore moins ton amitié, mais je tiens – même si tu n’en veux pas – à te présenter mes excuses. Levi, je suis désolé. Et si je pouvais remonter le temps, crois-moi je… je changerai tout. Et je ferais en sorte d’être la première personne que tu verrais en rouvrant les yeux. 

Il y a quelque chose de plaisant à voir cet homme immense, aux larges épaules, décoré de médailles, faire amende honorable à genoux devant lui. Levi plisse les yeux, détaille Erwin de la tête aux pieds. Cet enfoiré est toujours aussi beau. Les rides aux coins de ses yeux et autour de sa bouche ne font qu’ajouter à son charme. Il paraît plus mature, plus sage et digne de confiance. 

Major Charmant, c’est comme que ça que l’appelaient certaines femmes nobles à la capitale. Toujours élégant, toujours bien coiffé et rasé de près. Aimable et galant. Levi s’est souvent demandé ce qu’un homme aussi séduisant pouvait bien lui trouver. Erwin est solaire, grand et imposant ; il transpire la force et la bonne santé. Alors que lui est petit, sombre, quelconque ; et s’il a un jour été robuste, il est aujourd’hui devenu chétif et fragile. Erwin est un aigle royal et lui un corbeau incapable de voler. 

— Mais même si j’ai tout gâché et que j’ai été un « pauvre con » comme tu le dis si bien, je peux t’assurer d’une chose : c’est que je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Et il ne s’est pas passé une journée sans que je pense à toi. 

Cela beau être la seconde déclaration d’Erwin en moins d’un quart d’heure, cette fois, Levi sent distinctement la chaleur envahir sa poitrine et remonter jusqu’à ses joues. Des papillons dans le ventre. Depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il pas ressenti ça ? Et le bleu ciel des yeux d’Erwin est la plus belle couleur qu’il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. En voyant le général tendre la main, Levi imagine qu’il va prendre la sienne. Il veut qu’il prenne la sienne. Il veut sa chaleur sur sa peau. Mais à la place, Erwin lui effleure le genou, comme s’il avait trop peur pour oser le toucher à nouveau.

— Et tu peux me faire tous les reproches que tu veux, à raison, mais tu n’as pas le droit de dire que je ne t’ai pas vraiment aimé. Parce que c’est faux. Je t’aime depuis dix ans et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi. Alors oui, je ne t’ai vraisemblablement pas aimé comme il fallait, comme tu le méritais, mais…

— Tais-toi… murmure Levi en laissant tomber sa canne pour prendre le visage d’Erwin entre ses deux mains.

Enfin, sa peau sous ses doigts. Ses mains paraissent minuscules sur son visage et en temps normal, ça aurait tendance à l’agacer. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Parce qu’Erwin l’aime encore. Mieux : il n’a jamais cessé de l’aimer. Et soudainement, c’est tout ce qui importe.

— Levi, qu’est-ce qu…

— Tais-toi.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Levi s’avance pour écraser sa bouche sur celle d’Erwin. Avec toute la force dont il dispose.

Dix ans. Dix putain d’années. Il y a dix ans, il a eu droit à un baiser. Un minuscule baiser. C’était dans le bureau d’Erwin, un soir d’hiver. Après des mois à se tourner autour et à se jauger. Levi avait fait le premier pas. Et Erwin avait mis fin au baiser. Levi se rappelle encore distinctement de l’échange qui avait suivi :

_— Levi, je suis ton supérieur._

_— Personne n’a besoin de savoir…_

_— Ce n’est pas que je n’ai pas envie, crois-moi, mais… ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Si quelqu’un venait à savoir, ça nous mettrait tous les deux en danger, et le Bataillon avec._

_— Je suis prêt à prendre le risque._

_— Je sais que non. Tu veux autant que moi débarrasser ce monde des titans._

_— On peut faire les deux._

_— Je ne peux pas me laisser distraire. Et toi non plus. Tu es notre meilleur soldat._

La conversation qui suivi avait été longue et éprouvante. Pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Mais comme toujours, Levi avait fini par se ranger à l’avis d’Erwin. Il lui faisait confiance, et c’était toujours Erwin qui avait pris les décisions. Cette fois n’avait pas fait exception. 

Quelques jours plus tard, ils scellaient leur promesse. Celle-là même qu’Erwin avait piétinée.

Aujourd’hui, Erwin ne le repousse pas. Bien au contraire. Il enfouit une de ses immenses mains dans ses cheveux alors que la seconde se pose sur sa cuisse. Le baiser s’approfondit et Levi se sent perdre pied. Les émotions débordent, inondent son cœur cabossé et le gonflent d’un sentiment nouveau. Un sentiment de contentement. De soulagement. Une euphorie proche de l’ivresse se répand dans ses veines. Des papillons dans le ventre. Et la bouche d’Erwin a le goût du bonheur. Un bonheur brut et violent. 

Ils s’embrassent encore et encore. Comme s’ils espéraient pouvoir rattraper tous les baisers qu’ils n’ont jamais échangés. Tous ces baisers dont ils ont rêvés. Tous ces baisers qu’ils ont un jour voulu donner et qu’ils ont retenus par obligation et par devoir. 

Ces dix dernières années, Levi a connu d’autres hommes. Erwin n’a jamais exigé qu’il se réserve pour lui, et réciproquement, même s’ils n’ont jamais mentionné leurs amants en présence de l’autre. Mais à côté ce baiser brutal et agressif, tous les autres semblent bien fades. Ce baiser, il l’a attendu pendant dix ans. Et maintenant qu’il y a goûté, il sait qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais s’en passer.

— Levi…, murmure Erwin contre ses lèvres.

Sa voix grave fait frissonner un Levi déjà électrique. 

— Tais-toi… supplie-t-il dans un souffle avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres du général.

Mais Erwin semble décidé à mettre fin à cette étreinte passionnée. Ses deux mains attrapent les épaules de l’ancien soldat pour le repousser avec douceur, mais fermeté.

— Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? le questionne-t-il. 

— Oui.

— Même si dans huit ans…

— Je prends, le coupe immédiatement Levi. Je veux ces huit ans. Donne-les moi.

Ce n’est pas une demande, mais un ordre. Les épais sourcils d’Erwin se détendent dans une expression résignée. 

— Je suis désolé. On a attendu la fin de la guerre dans l’espoir de vivre sans avoir constamment peur de mourir le lendemain, et tout ce que je peux t’offrir c’est une vie avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

— Peut-être que c’était une connerie, répond Levi avec emportement. Parce qu’on pourrait tous les deux mourir dans un incendie l’année prochaine, ou je pourrais me faire renverser par un cheval demain matin. 

Une ombre dans le regard bleu. De la douleur. Parce que Levi a raison. Peut-être qu’ils ont eu tort. Peut-être qu’ils ont simplement perdu dix ans. Parce que même sans les titans pour menacer l’humanité, même en ayant raccrochés leurs sabres, même libres de vivre comme bon leur semble… ils pourraient mourir demain. Le risque est plus faible, mais non nul. Il ne peut jamais l’être.

— Levi…

Erwin a toujours cette façon de prononcer son prénom, entre le mot d’amour et la supplication.

— Je refuse de gâcher une seule minute de plus, Erwin. Pas la moindre seconde. 

— Levi…

— Si tu m’aimes autant que tu le prétends, si tu te fous vraiment de tout ça, déclare l’homme en désignant son visage avec sa main invalide. Alors prouve-le.

— Levi…

— Arrête avec tes « Levi » ! Sois un…

Levi ne terminera jamais cette phrase. Parce qu’Erwin s’est décidé à l’embrasser. Encore. Et il ne se lasse pas de ses baisers. Il en veut encore, et il veut plus. Tout ce qu’Erwin voudra bien lui donner, il prend.

Un an, huit ou trente. Il prend. Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter. 

Il prend.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^  
> Et au passage, pour plus de Eruri, je vous invite à me suivre sur TikTok, sur mon compte français mxcordelia je fais des scenettes humoristiques avec souvent du Eruri, et sur mon compte anglophone cordelia_cosplay il y a bah... du cosplay.  
> Et au cas où vous n’êtes pas au courant, j’écris aussi des romans originaux et j’ai justement sorti le premier tome d’une trilogie contemporaine LGBT sur des jeunes adultes : ça s’appelle Tant qu’il le faudra et c’est dispo en librairie et sur les sites de vente en ligne ^^  
> Prenez soin de vous <3


End file.
